youtubefandomcom-20200223-history
4DRStorm
4DRStorm (Born: ), is an American YouTuber who has gained success after winning Heat 3 Game 2 in the Ninja Vegas Tournament containing the game Fortnite, that took place on April 22, 2018. Since 4DRStorm had "YT" in his username, people immediately looked him up on YouTube, people then subscribed to him. 4DRStorm had 100 subscribers, and ever since winning a game, he reached 2,000 subscribers on that day. But he kept going up after being on the news, as he was one of the youngest to compete then win at Ninja Vegas. He did also gain subscribers after Ninja uploaded the Heat 3 Game 2 on his YouTube channel which did contain 4DRStorm winning the game. Ninja himself was extremely impressed on how he has done the right things in Fortnite while commentating, considering he was 14 years old at the time. Not only was Ninja impressed, 2 Ninja Vegas commentators DrLupo and CouRage was impressed, and so were other famous streamers. 4DRStorm was $2,500 richer for winning a game in the tournament. Currently, people still view the game 4DRStorm won. He now uploads montages of his professional gameplay. Events Ninja Vegas Tournament Ninja Vegas Tournament was a tournament dedicated to Fortnite with a lot of professional players going against each other. There are 3 heats and 3 games per each. Each heat contains 77 different people playing. If you kill Ninja, you win $2,500. But if you kill Ninja after Ninja wins a game, you win $5,000. And if you kill Ninja after Ninja wins 2 games in a row, you can win $7,500. If you win a game of Fortnite at the tournament, you get $2,500. All the money Ninja collected went to the Alzheimer's association for charity. 4DRStorm was in Heat 3 and played 3 games in the heat. 4DRStorm was starting to be spectated after his enemy fell to his death. And ever since won the game, he was $2,500 richer. He had 5 kills during his win, and his YouTube channel immediately sky-rocketed after winning, due to him having 'YT' in his name. Fortnite World Cup The Fortnite World Cup was the biggest eSports event in Competitive Gaming History. It was announced in March 2019 and started off with online opens on April 13, 2019. There were 10 online opens that happened once every week. Saturdays, there were semi-finals, and Sunday, there were finals. People who win the finals of that week will qualify for the World Cup. 5 of the online opens were solos, and the other 5 were duos in a pattern. 4DRStorm qualified for the World Cup 2 times (one in Solos and another in Duos). He placed 12th in duos but did not play the best in Solos. He had earned over $100,000 from the World Cup. Trivia *4DRStorm was sniped by Ninja in 'Heat 3 - Game 1' with a 184m headshot using a Hunting Rifle. *The company 'NZXT' gave 4DRStorm a new PC to help him make better quality Fortnite videos. *4DRStorm shares his birthday with a TSM member Hamlinz. 'This page was made on June 2, 2018 by EpicNinjaDude37 ' Category:Gaming YouTubers Category:American YouTubers Category:Male YouTubers Category:Users that joined in 2015